


Help Me

by Dustfinger12



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustfinger12/pseuds/Dustfinger12
Summary: Abandoned by his parents the main character must now face these creatures that capture and torture others like him. However, not all is what it seems.





	

 

I watch as Mom and Dad disappear; the portal creaking as it closes behind them. I try to pursue, but my captors hold strong. They abandon me. They leave me with these creatures. Again, I lunge for the portal only to hit an impervious wall. As I struggle, jumping and climbing, the creatures regain control and drag me into a prison.

            Cages line the walls. Rows upon rows of others who share my fate come into view. Some fight against the bars with little success. Most accept their fate and lie on the floor or sit with vacant eyes. They shove me into a cage located next to a noisy inmate. A shout from the captors silences my neighbor, but I keep shouting; I will not back down. My screams fill the small room to no avail. Hope dies within and I become quiet. A soft whimper escapes my lips.

 

*****

 

            It is impossible to tell how many days have passed as there are no windows. Hunger eats at my stomach. My captors only come to take a prisoner away or to refill our water. I have knocked mine over three times. The first was an accident as I hit it in a failed escape attempt. It seems to annoy them when this happens. The last two were in defiance. There is a grim satisfaction in watching the poisoned water drip to the floor.

            The creatures torture us. Several of my comrades are taken out and led beyond my sight. Water pours constantly from beyond my vision and a mighty beast roars when the water occasionally stops. My first assumption is that the inmates are being fed to a horrible monster, but each returns to their cage after an unknown amount of time. Otherwise, if they are very lucky, the portal opens to let them through.

            Footsteps echo off the walls. Apprehension fills my belly.  I am sure it is my turn. Ideas race through my head and there is no way to quiet them. Escape or torture? As the cage opens I dart for the opening and make it. The portal is directly ahead of me! I push my full weight against it to no success, not even a crack. A crushing force pulls me instead to an unknown room.

            Water cascades from the heavens in bitter cold waves. Once, twice, three times it washes over me and then stops. My hair clings to my skin and water droplets fall to the floor. A shiver jolts through every muscle. But the torture does not stop there as my captors dump a white substance over my body.  It gives off a sickly-sweet smell. Just before they reach my head they stop. The respite is short lived as they then coat a clear, scentless gel on my face being careful to avoid my eyes. They want me to see everything.

            One of the creatures lifts me onto a table with a ring dangling from an attached arm. With one quick movement, my captor attaches my restraints to the ring. I tug as hard as I can when a mighty roar stops me cold.  The Beast! My heart races and I redouble my efforts. The restraints start to loosen. The creature notices and pressure increases.  The Beast is upon me! A single tentacle extends from it’s base. I see one mouth that exerts a powerful stream of air.  I can see no eyes. The creature guides its tentacle along my body.

*****

 

 

            I am put back into my cell after the ordeal. Apparently, the Beast rejected me and went silent waiting for its next victim. It has been days since I met the Beast and I still haven’t received food. Hunger claws at my stomach and I am barely strong enough to stand. There is no one left. All of my fellow prisoners have disappeared beyond the portal never to be seen again. Part of me longs for oblivion. My wish is granted somewhat later as a creature enters the cell block and opens my cage.  The creature, clips a familiar necklace around my neck. It is the one Mom and Dad gave to me. Still, despite this kindness, the restraints return and I am dragged through the portal.

 

Pedestals line the wall each varying in length. The wall is so close, but I stop legs kicking air. Confusion turns to panic as I am set on one of the pedestals. The creatures must perform blood sacrifices This is what happened to the others. Hunger and panic make me weak as one of the creatures grabs my leg. _Clip. Clip._ It cuts my nails. This makes no sense at first, then their reasoning becomes clear as pain rips through one of my feet. It cut too close and now blood rushes onto the pedestal. Finally, I feel something pressed against the wound. It soon stops bleeding and stinging.

            Surprisingly my captor returns me to the ground just as my parents walk in. Happiness overwhelms me and I strive to escape. I drag my captor to the impervious wall, tail wagging. I can see Mom looking down at me with a smile on her face. How strange I never noticed that Mom looks just like my captor. This does not matter as I bark. My captor lets go of my restraints and the wall slides by me as I run to Dad at full speed. He scratches behind my ear right where I like it and picks me up. Just before we leave, Dad pushes a green piece of paper into the captors’ hand and we leave.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
